The Return
by baglady101
Summary: Horatio receives the shock of his life. What effect will it have on his future? On the future of his lab and CSIs? This story involves intrigue, mystery, danger and devastating heartache. Who will survive? More importantly, who will not? Major character death, or are they dead? I hope all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

The day had been a long one. Horatio stood stoically in the hallway of his glass enclosed lab thinking back over the evidence they'd collected from a gruesome crime scene that morning. The likes of which always disturbed him every time, regardless of the several times in his career that he'd worked similar cases. When an entire family is found slaughtered in the relative safety of their home, he believed it was a strong indicator of just how far society had slipped into the depths of depravity.

Calleigh approached, interrupting his sour disposition with a bright smile, a smile that usually lifted his spirits in spite of his wanting to continue wallowing in what, more times than not, would be considered self-imposed gloom.

"We've got a name. The DNA we collected in the kitchen belongs to," she opened the file in her hands, "an Alexey Lutrova. That's Russian, isn't it?"

"It is." Horatio turned away, puzzled. Then returning his attention to his second-in-command, a beautiful, petite, blonde who also possessed his heart, he reached out for the folder.

As he scanned the results, his cell phone chirped. Pulling it out of the breast pocket of his coat while handing the folder back to Calleigh, he answered sharply as he placed a hand firmly on his hip,

"Caine…"

"_There is a man asking specifically for you at the reception desk Lieutenant. Says the matter he wants to speak to you about is important. Very important in fact, was how he put it."_

"Did he give you his name and what he wishes to speak to me about?"

"_No Sir. Just said he's not leaving until he talks to you."_

Horatio looked at Calleigh's curious expression as he replied, "Thank you Lynn. I'll be right down."

"_Good." Her voice dropping to a whisper she added, "He's obviously troubled about something."_

Horatio ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. "Sweetheart, put out a BOLO on Lutrova. He needs to explain to us why he was at the Johnson's."

"Done," Calleigh quickly answered. "Is there a problem in reception?"

Horatio smiled slightly as her question returned his attention to the present. "I hope not," he answered, his eyebrows raised. "See you later," he whispered as he in leaned close to her ear so no one else could hear.

Calleigh watched him walk toward the elevator with concern, wondering what he could be walking into. _You've got an overactive imagination girl. Hopefully, it is someone who might have more information about our current case._

Horatio strode briskly from the elevator toward the reception desk, his curiosity peaking as he stopped in front of the desk where Lynn was taking a call. Glancing around while he waited, he noticed a tall, elderly man looking out the large glass panes in the alcove off the main reception area. There was something strangely familiar about the man, Horatio thought.

"Lieutenant," Lynn called out to him after ending her call. "The man is waiting over in that alcove for you," pointing him toward the same man who had caught his eye.

As Horatio walked toward the visitor, a strange feeling began to wash over him. _Something feels extremely odd._

Stopping about five feet behind the man, Horatio nervously rested his hand on his gun as he inquired, "Sir, you asked for me?"

The man slowly turned around and when Horatio saw his face, a loud involuntary gasp escaped as his mouth dropped open in shock, while his body stiffened, completely rendering him unable to move. His mind began to spin with scenes from his childhood – disturbing scenes.

"Horatio… do you know who I am?"

Shock was quickly replaced with anger. Deep, radiating anger from his inner core as Horatio shook his head, attempting to recover from the mixture of strong emotions swirling within him.

Locking eyes with the man, Horatio found his voice and curtly responded, "You're a fake. Get out of this building… NOW – before I have you thrown out." As much as Horatio attempted to control his emotions, his body betrayed him. He could feel his body begin to shake, from both anger as well as disgust.

The elderly man understood the disbelief and shock that the younger man displayed. He had fully expected to encounter this response.

"I'm not a fake Horatio. Do you remember when you were a little boy, not much taller than my knees I called you, 'Poco Carota'? (Little carrot in Italian) A nickname I pegged you with from your mother's native language."

Horatio felt the room spin as his mouth suddenly turned dry. _How can this man be him… he's dead!_

"Horatio… hit me or say something, anything."

Regaining his composure, Horatio turned and almost ran out the front entrance of the building, leaving the elderly man standing, watching the younger man with grave concern. He knew his appearance would be a shock, but he had hoped they could work through it and get down to why he'd come.

Lynn had kept a close eye on the pair, not trusting that the visitor was there for anything good. She immediately called up to the lab to tell them that Lieutenant Caine needed help. Calleigh answered the phone.

"Duquesne…"

"Calleigh," Lynn began, "You or someone needs to come down to reception pronto. Lieutenant Caine just ran out the door! That man who came in asking for the Lieutenant must have greatly upset him."

Calleigh had already shed her lab coat and had tossed it on the table just before reaching for the door.

"On my way. Keep that man there. I want to find out what's going on."

Calleigh ran past Natalia, who called out, "Cal… where's the fire?"

Calleigh never turned around as she shouted back before hitting the stairway door, "Going down to reception."

Running down the three flights of stairs, Calleigh exited the door on the first floor and ran down the hallway to the reception desk, weaving through MPD officers and staff as she went.

Reaching the desk with labored breath, but still able to ask, "Where's the man, Lynn?"

Lynn pointed to an elderly man gathering his satchel and hat from a chair, preparing to leave.

Calleigh quickly and angrily strode toward him. As she passed the front doors, she saw Horatio's personal car speed out of the parking lot and enter the street. _I know where he's headed and once I'm through with this man, I'll go find out what's going on with him._

Approaching the man she called out, "Sir, may I have a word with you?"

The man stopped and watched with intrigue as the beautiful, long-haired blonde quickly advanced toward him.

"What business did you have with Lieutenant Caine?" Her voice reflecting the anger she felt inside toward this stranger.

The older man smiled at her, hesitating a few moments before answering, "That - young lady is a matter between the Lieutenant and me. I'm sorry. Perhaps he'll tell you when you find him. And when you do find him, tell him I'm not going away. He needs to hear what I have to say."

Calleigh growled through gritted teeth, "It had better be important."

"Don't worry, it is." He paused briefly, "You might say, it's a matter of life and death."

She spun around and pulled her cell phone from the back pocket of her slacks and called Eric.

"Eric, I need to leave and take care of some personal business for a bit. Would you cover for me?"

"Sure Cal. Where's Horatio?"

Calleigh bit her lip as she truthfully answered, "I'm not sure." _Not absolutely anyway._ Eric looked perplexed on the other end. _Horatio never just disappears. Something's not right._

Returning his attention to the conversation he added, "Hope it won't take long… we're pretty busy up here," he reminded her.

Feeling torn she answered, "I know. I'll be back as quick as I can."

Within twenty minutes, she was steering the Hummer down the narrow abandoned road that led to a deserted beach south of downtown. Years ago, Horatio had brought her here during a difficult case and allowed her to go with him to his private spot, a place where when difficulties began closing in around him, he could escape to an atmosphere of calming, lapping waves and swaying palm trees. In fact, he would often walk here from his condo, just a mile down the beach.

She stopped beside his parked car, exited the Hummer and walked down the narrow path through the tall shrubs and grass to the beach. As she entered the clearing, she saw Horatio sitting on the petrified, downed palm trunk in the shade, staring out across the ocean.

Walking up and sitting down next to him, she reached out and placed her hand on his leg, but remained silent for a few minutes. He had looked down at her hand, but returned to silently staring in the distance.

"Handsome…" Calleigh began after a few minutes had passed, "do you want to tell me about it?"

Horatio chuckled cynically and then answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hell, I don't even believe it."

"Try me."

Horatio snapped his head around and Calleigh saw the confusion firmly registering in his hauntingly blue eyes. He held her gaze only for a brief few seconds before taking a deep breath and burying his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

"Horatio, please, I can't stand to see you this upset. I just want to help."

Lifting his head from his hands, he straightened to his full sitting height, swallowing heavily before he began.

"Calleigh… the man…" His body slumped, he hung his head as his hand rubbed his forehead finding it difficult to vocalize the words. Just thinking about it caused his body to begin shaking.

She watched in confusion and concern as she observed how, whatever the problem, it was having a devastating effect on the man before her.

Raising his head while almost spitting his words out, Horatio started again, "The man… is my father."

Calleigh couldn't stop keep from exclaiming, "What?!" drawing in a sharp breath as her hand flew to cover her mouth.

Then she managed to ask, "I thought… I thought both of your parents were dead?"

Horatio winced as he looked into her eyes while answering, "So did I… so did I Sweetheart." _I thought I killed the bastard years ago. How in the name of heaven did he show up at my lab?_

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return**

**Chapter 2**

Horatio, just finishing giving Calleigh a brief description of his childhood so she'd understand more about the man who suddenly reappeared in his life, turned around to find that her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked at him.

"Please don't pity me. I… I've never told anyone else about my family out of fear they'd run from me thinking I might be like my father. I'm not. At the very least, they'd feel sorry for me… and I don't want that."

Calleigh broke her silence, having recovered enough from the shock of hearing him describe the conditions, this compassionate, caring man whom she loved deeply, had grown up in.

Wiping away tears from her eyes that threatened to fall, she took his hand into hers and softly answered, "I don't pity you Horatio. I love you. I know you would never be like your father. I can't imagine what it must have been like, then being forced to shoot your own father, trying to protect your mother…" she shuddered. "If this man is your father, how did he survive? And more importantly, why were you led to believe that you'd killed him"

Horatio hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "I don't know Sweetheart. I don't know."

They sat in silence. Feeling the turmoil that raged within him, Calleigh wrapped her arm around his back and pulled him close, keeping his hand in hers. She wanted to comfort him. He was always so strong, always there for others and it pulled at her heart to watch him being tormented like this.

Finally, Horatio pulled his hand out of hers and stood. "We need to go Sweetheart." He turned back and offered his hand to help her up. "I know there's so much work that I could help with concerning the Johnson case, but I need to go find some answers. I'm so confused now... I don't think I'd be much help to the team."

"We'll be fine Horatio. But where can you find the answers you need, without going back to New York?"

He looked beyond her for a few moments and then answered, "I'm going to pay a visit to Miriam Humphries and ask her for an explanation. She would know what happened and why."

_Al and Miriam Humphries had taken Horatio and Raymond into their home after the events at the Caine house. Al was a NYC police officer and he knew the boys old man, Daniel Caine. Al's wife Miriam was a housekeeper who took in sewing jobs. They were stable, loving people and in time, helped Horatio especially, come to terms with what had happened to his family. Horatio looked up to Al, not only was he a big man in stature, but in character as well. _

_As Horatio approached his last year of high school, he had made up his mind that he wanted a career in law enforcement with the NYPD, just like Al. Al tried to persuade him to go into another field, but the young redhead was determined. He told his mentor that he wanted to help people during the worst times of their lives… in other words; he wanted to give back what had been given him._

_Horatio started as a patrolman and took a couple of classes at New York City University during the day. It was difficult, but he enjoyed the challenge. After he'd put in a couple of years on the graveyard shift, he was switched to day shift and so he attended classes at night. Upon graduation from college with a degree in chemistry, he made detective with NYPD. He enjoyed the work, but felt like with his degree, that he wanted to try to move to the crime scene unit. The work intrigued him. It was like putting pieces of a puzzle together, that pinpointed the ones responsible for committing crimes._

_Raymond had taken two years of college, but quit and followed in Horatio's footsteps, signing on with the NYPD. Horatio worried about him. He didn't seem to have set goals. He wandered from one thing to another and Horatio felt like his younger brother was too eager to find trouble, a dangerous trait to have in police work._

_One day when Horatio went by the house to visit with Al and Miriam, he found out that Al had applied for a position in the Miami Police Department's bomb squad. He'd just heard back that morning that he'd been accepted. It floored Horatio. He had mixed feelings. He knew that Al had wanted to leave New York, but Miami? That was so far away. Even though Horatio had been on his own for a several years, just knowing the two people in the world he could count on being there for him would be so far away, suddenly made him feel insecure._

_Then Al suggested that he and Raymond go with them. He told Horatio how the Miami Police Department had a crime lab they were just getting started and needed trained folks to man it. Raymond could transfer to the detective division or at the very least, join him on the bomb squad. There were always openings._

_After considering the idea for a few days, Horatio decided that leaving New York and all the bad memories associated with it might not be a bad idea. He checked with the department in Miami, but learned there were no current openings in the crime lab, so he accepted a place on the MPD bomb squad under Al. Raymond chose to stay in New York, but with the intention of joining them later. He felt that he needed to build more seniority with NYPD before transferring. The rest, as they say, is history._

Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Calleigh leaned back slightly and asked, "For what?"

Horatio smiled and tenderly pushed the long, golden hair back from her eyes as the wind blew it across her face.

"For loving me the way you do; for not running away from me."

Calleigh leaned in and placed a quick, tender kiss on his lips. "Always, and I'm not going anywhere."

In the tall shrubs, a few yards back, a young man smiled, as he snapped picture after picture of the loving scene. When the couple began walking toward him, arms wrapped around each other, he took one more picture, then secured his equipment and ran for his car parked near theirs to get away before they saw him.

After stopping at the vehicles, Horatio held the door of the Hummer open while Calleigh climbed in.

"I'll see you later Sweetheart. Be careful."

Calleigh responded, "Please come to my place. You don't need to be alone tonight."

Horatio smiled and answered, "Thank you Sweetheart. I will." She returned his smile.

After signing in at the front desk of the assisted living complex, Horatio walked down the hall with his visitor's badge clasped on his front coat pocket. Stopping at the familiar door, he knocked. After a couple of minutes the door opened and an elderly African-American woman, lips turned up in a beaming smile stood before him.

"Horatio… what a surprise this is, come in," she greeted as she returned his warm hug.

"Hello Miriam." She could immediately sense there was something deeply troubling the young man.

Walking toward her small sitting area in her apartment she began, "This is not your usual visiting day Horatio, but it makes your presence even more special." Sitting down on the couch, Horatio joined her. She asked, after noticing that he seemed to be struggling to act normal, "Is something wrong dear?"

Horatio chuckled, keeping his gaze on the floor as he leaned forward, his forearms resting on his legs.

"You always could tell when something was bothering me. Appears you still can. "

He didn't know any other way to approach the subject, other than straightforward. Finally he turned to where he could see Miriam's face and asked her,

"Can you tell me if there's a possibility that my father could still be alive?"

He saw Miriam's face reflect shock at his question, then sorrow. She covered her face with one hand and began shaking her head back and forth. Then she sighed and looked directly at Horatio.

"Yes, yes Horatio he could still be alive."

Her verification hit him in the gut harder than any punch from the largest of men. He rested his forehead in one hand as he tried to come to terms with her answer. Then he straightened up and looked back to her.

"How… can you tell me how he could be alive when I was told that I had killed him years ago?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but was unsuccessful.

Miriam's eyes welled with tears and she pulled a tissue from a pocket and dabbed them away.

"I knew you'd find out one day," she began. "Oh Horatio, Al had no choice. It literally broke his heart, realizing the suffering you were going through after what had happened, mine too. And there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it."

Biting back his anger he retorted, "Why… why couldn't you tell me that I had not killed my father? All these years…" he stopped, unable to continue.

Miriam reached over and placed her hand gingerly over his.

"Horatio, high officials at NYPD swore Al to secrecy. If he'd told you the truth, you and Raymond would have been in grave danger." Horatio looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean, what _danger_ could we have been in knowing the truth?"

Miriam began, "Horatio, your father was a snitch for NYPD. He gathered information against the mob at the docks where he worked. Those involved in the investigation thought it best if it appeared that your father was dead. It was a way to protect both of you. We begged them to find another way, but our requests fell on deaf ears. Your father was taken to an obscure hospital upstate, where he recovered."

"He killed my mother… didn't they make him pay for that?"

Miriam turned away, unable to look at Horatio.

"Miriam… was he punished at all?"

The elderly woman looked down at her lap and shook her head slowly, telling him silently that his father had escaped retribution for the murder.

Looking up at the stunned man beside her, a young man she's cared for, for so long she softly said,

"Horatio… all these years we wanted to tell you and Raymond the truth, but we couldn't. We were so frightened for you and Raymond. Then as time went by, you both seemed so happy with life, careers, that we didn't want anything to change that."

Horatio huffed, "To others perhaps I seemed happy. And I guess I was in a way, but Miriam the memory of what happened... and what I did has haunted me all my life."

"I'm so sorry. We never wanted to hurt you, or Raymond. We loved you like our own. Al did until the day he died, and I still do. In my heart, you're the sons I never had." Her frail hand squeezed his. "Please don't hate me or Al's memory because of what we did."

Horatio quickly and gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. Softly he whispered, "I could never hate you. You and Al were so good to us."

After a couple of minutes he let her rest back against the sofa again. Reaching over, pulling out a couple of tissues from the box on the table, he handed one to her and he used the other to wipe his own tears away. Giving her time to recover, Horatio glanced over at the table and saw a picture of him and Raymond together in their NYPD uniforms. Then scanning the room at the other pictures, including some of them all together, he recalled the happy times they enjoyed with the Humphries.

Miriam saw him looking around the room and softly said, "I just wish Raymond and Al were still here with us."

Horatio turned his attention back to her and answered, "So do I, Miriam. I miss both of them so much."

_The memory of standing outside that house while Al went back in to disarm the bomb they'd found, came back to Horatio full force at that moment. That brief visit with Al before the bomb exploded would be his last. Then he recalled the day he found what was left of Raymond in that shack in Brazil, after the Mala Noche had left him for dead… at least he got the chance to tell his brother that he loved him before he drew his last breath._

After a few minutes, Miriam asked, "How did you find out that your father might still be alive?"

Her question brought Horatio swiftly back to the present. He winced and then answered, "He showed up at the lab this afternoon."

Miriam gasped in shock. "He what… oh, honey, I know that was a horrible shock. Why on earth would he do that after all these years?"

Horatio's lips turned up in a strained, mocking smile before answering, "Says he has something important to tell me, at least that's what he told one of my staff members. I ran out on him. I can't imagine what he has to say to me."

Miriam remained silent. Horatio noticed the concerned expression on her face.

"Miriam, would you have an idea of what he wants to tell me?"

She tightened her lips before finally replying, "It would be better if you heard it from him. But Honey, please be careful of that man. After he recovered from his injury, he changed. He became involved in the "family". The last Al knew, he had moved high up in the New York branch of the mob. He's a dangerous man. He's also smart; NYPD shadowed him for years, never able to tie him to any crime."

Horatio thought about what she just told him, and then commented, "He must have changed his name. I would have come across it at one time or another in my job."

"Honey, will you be ok?"

Horatio let out a long breath and gave her his best smile before he answered, "After the shock wears off." Pausing a moment he added, "Guess I need to meet with him after all, there are questions only he can answer."

"Do you need to stay here tonight? The guest room is always here for you."

Horatio smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be alright."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Miriam."

She smiled and lightly touched his cheek. "You're a fine man Horatio. Your mother would have been so proud of you, just as I am. I want you to bring your lady friend by to see me one day. I want to meet her, make sure she cares for you."

Her words took him by surprise, but then a smile crept across his face. There wasn't much you could hide from Miriam Humphries. He then replied, "She does. I don't understand why, but she does."

Miriam smiled, thankful that the young man had found someone at last. "I know why."

As Horatio drove toward Calleigh's, his cell phone chirped. Stopped for a light he looked at the screen, it was Calleigh.

Answering he greeted, "Hi Sweetheart, on my way."

"_Horatio… you need to come to the Johnson house. Ryan is missing." _Horatio detected the fear in her voice.

Grimacing, he answered, "On my way."

Turning on the Hummer's flashing lights and siren, he sped toward the scene as a sick feeling began growing deep in his gut.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Please forgive the gross errors in the previously posted chapter. For some reason, FF saved my rough draft instead of the corrected copy. My apologies.**

The Hummer stopped behind a patrol car whose lights were continuously flashing blue and white light that was reflecting off of the wet pavement as it effectively cordoned off the street in front of the house. Horatio slid out of the driver's seat and began walking toward the front entrance of the Johnson house, as he felt his anxiety grow. Calleigh noticed him approaching as she stood beside Walter who was sitting down in a chair on the porch while being attended to by paramedics.

Stopping at the group gathered around, Horatio placed his hands firmly on his hips, his face reflecting the deep concern that he felt, watching Walter receive aid while quietly asking Calleigh,

"What happened?"

Inhaling deeply, she began, "Walter doesn't remember much, only that he and Ryan were just about to finish up the reprocessing of the kitchen's back door when he suddenly felt a sharp sting on the side of his neck. The next thing he knew he woke up on the floor and Ryan was gone. He called me, knowing it was late and shift change had already occurred, I was on my way home… What do you make of this?"

Horatio remained silent, absorbing what Calleigh had just told him. Before he could answer, Walter realized Horatio had arrived and called out,

"H, before I called Calleigh, I noticed new blood pool on the floor in the kitchen… Ryan must have fought them. It needs to be processed before…"

"Walter, I'll take care of it." Horatio noticed the young man's focus wavered as he was describing the new evidence.

"We gotta find out who did this H… Ryan's my friend," the big man's voice trailed off as he hung his head.

Grimly Horatio replied, "We'll find him Walter. Right now, you need help."

One of the paramedics turned and told Horatio and Calleigh that Walter needed to go to the ER to get checked out by a doctor. Walter balked, but Horatio insisted he go and that he'd check on him later.

After the ambulance left, Horatio retrieved his kit from the Hummer. Calleigh accompanied him into the house and they headed to the kitchen.

"You evidently went back to the lab," Calleigh began making conversation, trying to take her mind off what had happened to Ryan.

"I did. Lynn told me you'd already left for home. I picked up my Hummer and was headed to your place when you called."

"H… CALLEIGH," they heard Eric call out from the front door.

She was just before asking how his visit went with Miriam when Eric arrived.

"In the kitchen Eric," Horatio shouted.

Horatio lowered down on one knee beside the blood that Walter had found, snapping on a pair of latex gloves just before Eric joined them.

"I just heard what happened. Is Walter ok?"

Retrieving evidence bags from the kit for Horatio, Calleigh replied, "He's at the ER being checked out. I think he'll be ok physically… he's shaken up though."

Eric crouched by them and after a few moments of silence commented, "This is recent… Ryan's?"

"We're assuming it is," Horatio answered, keeping his eyes focused on the task.

"Who do you think would've taken him H?"

Horatio finished collecting a sample of blood with a long cotton swab, then placed it in a glass tube before screwing on a lid.

"My guess… would be the person or persons involved in the murder of the Johnson's. Probably desperate for leverage, thinking we might have already connected them to the crime."

The three began examining the floor around the blood pool and the room for any other clues that they might connect to the kidnappers.

Eric angrily remarked, "Tripp and his men need to find that Lutrova and fast."

After gathering what they hoped would be enough evidence to lead them to Ryan's abductors, they stopped at the back of Horatio's Hummer.

Horatio turned to Calleigh suggesting, "Sweetheart, why don't you go home? I'll go back to the lab and run the necessary tests."

"I'll go with you H," Eric offered.

Calleigh shook her head, disagreeing. "I'm going to the lab with you… we need everyone on this. Natalia has probably heard by now… you know they're close friends. She's probably already there."

Horatio knew she was right. Everyone needed to help.

* * *

Ryan felt as if he were drifting in space. The air felt cold around him, yet his body felt hot; extremely hot. He tried opening his mouth to speak, to scream, but his lips felt glued shut. Suddenly, he heard voices. They sounded low as if the people who were talking were far away. Although he couldn't understand the words… but the tone, their tone was angry. He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness until he heard a name mentioned… a name he knew well - Caine.

_Am I dreaming? Is this a bad dream? _Hearing his boss's name sharpened his focus, slightly… _I need to listen. Horatio wasn't with me… Walter was with me! Where's Walter? What did they do to him? Why are they talking about Horatio? _

Ryan tried to stay awake, but he was struggling as he felt himself sliding toward the darkness. He managed to stay conscious for a few more moments as he overheard the name Caine mentioned again and it gradually dawned on him the people were speaking Russian. _Russian! _After a sensation of being shaken roughly… the darkness overtook him.

* * *

It was two-thirty in the morning. Horatio staggered into his office and sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk. Leaning forward on his elbows, which he had placed on the top of his desk, he eased his head down into his hands. He and the others, Calleigh, Eric, and Natalia had been processing the evidence non-stop since returning to the lab._ It will take a couple of hours before the tests are completed on the blood and fibers we gathered from the scene. In the meantime, what is Ryan enduring at the hands of his captors? Why did they take him and not Walter too? What…_

A soft, familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "Horatio… you look exhausted. Why don't you lie down for a bit?"

Jerking his head from the cradle of his hands, he quickly sat back in the high-backed chair as he let out a tired sigh.

"No more than you. I don't need to lie down. Why don't you call it a night? No need in all of us staying," he responded to Calleigh's suggestion.

Concerned by how Horatio physically and mentally exhausted in just one day, first from the sudden appearance of his father, who he thought had been dead for years. Then later learning that one of his team members had been kidnapped had taken their toll. She wondered,_ How much more can he take?_

"I'm staying… wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Why would someone take Ryan and not Walter too?"

Horatio rested his head back on the chair and stared at the ceiling for just a moment before softly answering,

"I've wondered the same thing. I don't know the answer."

Calleigh walked around the desk and pulled up a chair that was against the wall, so she could sit closer to him. They sat in silence, Horatio staring at the top of his desk, bleary-eyed from the hours of looking through the lens of a microscope. Calleigh kept her focus on him.

_I hate to bring up his visit with Miriam, but I'd like to know what he found out._

"Did Miriam give you some answers? Did she confirm the possibility that your father could still be alive?"

Horatio continued staring blankly at his desk, not immediately responding. Finally he answered distractedly,

"She did. The bastard's still alive. Very much so," Horatio's tone of voice, suddenly heavy with disgust, continued, "It was him today. I didn't kill him after all… he was given _protection _by NYPD so he could be used to infiltrate the mob. Only…" he hesitated, "he became one of them."

Calleigh remained silent, briefly at a loss for words. Finally she asked, "What does he want from you?"

Before Horatio could respond, his cell phone chirped where it lay on his desk. He reached for it. Not recognizing the number, he answered thinking it could be news about Ryan.

"Caine"

Calleigh watched as Horatio's expression immediately turned angry.

"What do you want?" he asked the caller, immediately raising Calleigh's curiosity.

"_We need to talk. I know you visited Miriam today…"_

"So now you're watching me? Stay out of my life… I never want to see you again."

"_I'll explain, but right now, you need to hear what I have to say – if you want to get your officer back alive."_

Horatio leaped from his chair causing it to slam hard against the wall, startling Calleigh. "Did you have anything to do with his kidnapping… is that why you're calling me?" He angrily growled.

"_No Horatio… I didn't, but I know who did and we need to talk. You're going to need me to get the young man back."_

Calleigh was really alarmed now… _who could he be talking to? Is it his father?_

"If I find you and your thugs are involved in this… so help me… I'll…"

"_Meet me at the front gate of the Hialeah Race Track in thirty minutes… alone. I'll be in a black Cadillac."_ Daniel Caine then abruptly ended the call.

Horatio slowly lowered his phone and punched it off. Calleigh immediately asked,

"Who was that Horatio?"

Horatio covered his eyes with one hand letting it slide slowly down his face.

Slowly turning his head toward her he answered, "My father. Says he knows who took Ryan and wants me to meet him in thirty minutes. Alone."

"NO! You don't need to go alone. I'll go with you, but stay…"

Reaching out and lightly caressing her cheek he answered, "Sweetheart, I need to do as he asked so he'll tell me who has Ryan. I can't endanger Ryan's life by allowing you to go with me. I'll be alright."

"I don't know Horatio… you said yourself that your father is involved with the mob, I promise he won't know I'm there… please?" She pleaded as she searched his blue eyes that lacked their usual fire.

Reaching for her, he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her soft golden hair, "Thank you, but not this time Sweetheart."

Horatio leaned back and lightly kissed her forehead. Then, reluctantly released her and walked to the door, but before opening it he stopped, turned back he said, "Go home Sweetheart and get some rest. That's an order." Smiling weakly, "I'll stop by after we're finished."

Then he walked out leaving Calleigh standing bewildered as well as deeply concerned for both his safety and Ryan's.

* * *

Horatio turned down the street leading to the race track. He scanned the area around as he eased his car down the empty street, empty except for one car, a black Cadillac Deville parked to the side of the gate barely visible in the faint street light. The earlier rain seemed to add to the fog that normally rolls in off the ocean during the night, giving the deserted area an eerie appearance. The street light's illumination, diminished by the mist created distorted shadows.

After stopping behind the parked car, Horatio eased out of his and cautiously approached, knowing that his father didn't come alone. As if on cue, a well-built tall man, resembling a gorilla, he thought, unfolded himself from the driver's door and stood to his full height, buttoning his coat as he sneered in Horatio's direction. Another man of equal size got out of the front passenger door causing Horatio to smile sarcastically. _No shortage of thugs around._

His father then stepped out of the back door of the car.

Just seeing his father immediately caused his blood to boil. _If it weren't for the fact that he claims he can help get Ryan back, there'd be no way I'd ever want to see him again._

"Horatio…" Daniel Caine smiled as he held his hand out toward Horatio, who in turn, ignored it. Then his father motioned that they walk away from the other men a few feet.

"So… what is it that you know can help us?" Horatio asked as he looked down at the ground deliberately avoiding eye contact at trying to keep his cool.

His father didn't answer, only opened a large manila folder and pulled out what looked like pictures.

"My people intercepted a currier who works for the Russian mob. You need to see these," he suggested as he held the pictures out toward Horatio.

Horatio took them and suddenly it felt as if his heart stopped when he saw subject of the photos. Taken when he and Calleigh met at the beach earlier. He swallowed hard as he looked at the last picture showing them in a warm embrace and asked, his voice barely audible as he tried to recover,

"Why… why would they be interested in us?"

"For one, destroy you if you don't co-operate with them. Second reason, I would assume, would be to let you know they can get to you, and to those closest to you." He allowed the realization to sink into his son's thoughts before continuing.

"The Russians have forcefully taken over territory in Miami that the _family _has controlled for decades. We're struggling to stop them." He regretted having to admit the next fact.

"Horatio…" the redhead looked up at his father, taking note of the man's stern tone of voice, "the Russians… they found out you're my son."

Horatio glanced back to the pictures, feeling anger immediately radiating from deep within his center. Snapping his head around toward his father, he growled through clenched teeth,

"You have screwed up my life from the time I can remember… appears things never change, you're still doing it… only now you've involved others; innocent people whose only mistake is to be near me. You're…"

"I'm going to do everything I can to help Horatio. Please… believe me; I wouldn't have reappeared in your life if it wasn't for this situation. I've got a lot of men searching for your young man… just a matter of time, but Russians may contact you before that happens." He hesitated bringing up another subject, but it was one that needed to be addressed, sooner than later. "Horatio, our meeting does give me a chance to explain what really happened to your mother."

Horatio's lips immediately tightened into a thin line. He shifted his stance to where he was side-on to the man as he placed a hand on the grip of his gun and snarled, "Don't you dare mention her… there is nothing you have to say that I want to hear."

Daniel Caine's eyes flared with anger answering, "YOU need to hear this." His loud response drawing the notice of his two men standing beside the car a few feet away, caused them to straighten their stance, preparing to intervene should it become necessary.

Horatio shoved the pictures back at his father, as he clenched his other hand in a fist; unable to stop the man from continuing.

"Your mother had problems, Horatio."

Laughing sarcastically, Horatio angrily replied, "That's an understatement. I'm looking at the main one."

His father shook his head in agreement, "I know… you don't know how many years its haunted me, what I did to her and to you, but I didn't kill her. She killed herself."

Horatio had heard enough. With the speed of lightning, his fist made contact with the man's jaw, causing the man to fall to the ground with a thud. The action caused the men to react.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return**

**Chapter 4**

About an hour later, Horatio pulled into the parking garage of Calleigh's condo building. His car came to a stop beside hers, and the lack of motion caused him to realize that he had arrived at his destination. When he recognized the fact that he'd driven as if on autopilot since leaving his father, it shocked him. His mind _had_ been a whirlwind of thoughts; about his mother and what his father had told him about her death. He killed the engine and just sat behind the wheel, staring at nothing in particular before leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes, questioning his state of mind at the moment.

_After all this time, why have I never investigated the case?_ He rubbed his eyes lightly with one hand._ I guess it was because it was the most horrible thing that had ever happened and I was so young, I just never wanted to confront the facts, and drag up painful memories._

_I remember how Al and Miriam did everything they could to shield us from the fallout. Al went before the judge with me and supported me, never once questioning justification of my action. Miriam surrounded us with her love and attention, keeping Raymond and me busy with activities, especially me, attempting to keep the demons that haunted me from controlling my thoughts constantly. Eventually, her positive, loving attitude helped me to recover from the fact that our mother was gone and that I had shot my father attempting to protect her, or so I've always thought. _

_Now, my father tells me that our mother was so emotionally unstable that she killed herself by ramming that knife in her stomach just to make him suffer for the rest of his life. She didn't think about how her actions would affect her sons? He says everything is on record… that all I have to do is bring up the information on a computer._

_As if that weren't enough, according to my father, I and those around me are in danger because of his connections. I just want them all out of this city, with all their jockeying for position and control of turf. I'd like to put the lot of them in prison to rot._

Horatio squeezed his eyes shut. The movement instantly got his attention, creating a stinging pain from the cut on his cheek, courtesy of one of his father's goons when they slammed him down on the pavement. _It was well worth the pain to finally have a shot at the old man._ _At the time, I could have strangled him with my bare hands._ _Too bad his men stopped me. _Horatio opened the car door_…_ _I just hope Calleigh is asleep so I can at least clean up a little. I don't want her to see me like this… it would only make her angry._

Sliding his key in the lock, he turned the door handle and quietly stepped inside. Closing the door silently behind him, he glanced across the room and saw the beautiful blonde curled up on the couch. His lips turned up in a warm smile. _She should have gone to bed. _He eased down on the table in front of the sofa and just watched her sleeping for a few moments. _She's so peaceful._ Then he hung his head, _what has happened to Mr. Wolfe, could happen to any of my team, including Calleigh. I'm supposed to protect them; instead, I'm putting them all in danger. _Returning his eyes to her, he reached out and lightly brushed an errant strand of golden hair back from her face as he thought, _I'm so sorry Sweetheart for involving you in all of this. _

Thinking he would slip into the bathroom and cleanup before waking her to join him in bed, he stood and made his way to the door, easing it shut. Letting out a long haggard breath, he then walked over to the mirror and grimaced when he saw his face and his torn, dirty jacket. _Great, just great_ he thought as he examined the darkening bruise around the cut on his cheekbone. He grabbed a rag from the cabinet and held it under cold running water, then pressed it to his injury. Never hearing the door open he suddenly heard a tender voice ask,

"Horatio, what happened? Are you ok?"

He turned and smiled slightly trying to assure her he was ok, "I didn't mean to wake you Sweetheart. I'm alright… just had a little difference of opinion with my father."

Walking closer she asked incredulously, "He _hit _you?" then moved his hand and rag away so she could examine his injury.

"No… he didn't. A goon that works for him did. Ouch, Calleigh," reacting as her fingers touched the tender spot on his cheek.

"You could have a fracture Handsome."

"I doubt it. Really, it just looks bad. I imagine dear ol' Dad has a good bruise too," he grinned broadly until a stinging pain, radiating from the cut, caused the smile to immediately deflate.

Calleigh shook her head in disbelief, "I thought you were going to meet with him to gain information, not get in a fist fight," she commented tersely as she opened the medicine cabinet to get the alcohol and a bandage.

"I didn't go there for a fight, but I have to admit, it felt good to hit the bastard. A little payback for all the times he…" Horatio abruptly stopped, thinking it might be best not to reveal too much about his childhood.

Calleigh frowned, knowing how men could act like children at times. "Take your shirt off; I don't want to get this medicine on it."

Horatio unbuttoned his shirt and as he shifted to remove the item, his involuntary wince of pain didn't go unnoticed by Calleigh.

"Handsome… you're injured. Let me take a look." Pulling his shirt and t-shirt up she gasped at the huge dark bruise on his side in his rib area.

"What did they do to you?"

Horatio had never been a man who needed coddling. He quickly pulled his shirt down and countered a little too harshly, "It's nothing Calleigh. Please…" _I wasn't planning to tell her that my father's men kicked me before my father called them off._

Calleigh just shook her head and began working on the cut.

After cleaning up, Horatio told Calleigh what he had learned from his father as they lay in bed.

* * *

Entering the break room at the lab a couple of hours later, Horatio, as usual was the first to arrive for work. Earlier, he had reluctantly parted from a sleeping Calleigh, leaving her arms was never easy, but he had to get back to the lab. Before leaving, he had changed the bedside clock so it would to wake her an hour later than she originally had it set for. She needs the sleep. He needed to be here. Sleep for him would come later, after this was all over.

He began making the first pot of coffee for the day. When he got to the point of needing the filters, he stretched to reach them sitting on a high shelf causing a sharp pain to shoot up his side into his chest. _Damn goon last night may have broken one of my ribs, _he angrily thought.

Horatio then heard someone enter the room and turned toward the door.

"Well, you look like hell. What in the hell happened to you?" Frank Tripp inquired as he walked toward his friend.

_Knew I'd have to explain sometime._

"Just a little disagreement…long story," Horatio answered curtly, hoping the big man would just let it go at that, but he knew better.

"Humph, I'll say. Hope the other guy looks worse."

Horatio smiled slightly as he replied, "Me too."

The two friends sat down with their coffee. Eric arrived after Frank, quickly noticing his boss's injury asking about it as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Horatio briefly explained, and then the young Cuban joined them at the table. Horatio began explaining how his father had shown up to the two men, but decided to leave out the tragic event of his youth. He just said that over the years, he thought his father was dead.

"The men who took Ryan belong to the Russian mafia, which we already knew, but there is a major turf battle going on in Miami now. The Hispanic branch of the Italian mafia known as 'The Corporation' here in Miami, is usurping the east coast hierarchy by making their own decisions. The Russians found out about this conflict and decided to use the squabble to their advantage by grabbing new territory."

Frank spoke up, "This is why your dad showed up?"

"It is," Horatio reluctantly answered. "The family sent him down here to try to control the bleeding. They're losing money. They need to regain control of Miami; it's always been one of the most lucrative areas for them, ever since Capone came down here in the thirties and built a home on Palm Island."

Horatio continued. Then about forty minutes later, Calleigh entered.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept," her eyes briefly locked with Horatio's, taking notice of his wistful expression, "I got here as soon as I could. Any results from the tests last night?"

Horatio thought her tone reflected a hint of anger as she headed toward the coffee maker. He smiled; _hopefully I'll be forgiven for changing the time of her alarm. She needed the extra sleep, especially after we discussed what my father had told me._

Horatio answered, "The DNA we gathered from the blood was Ryan's, but there was other DNA from the other evidence." He opened the folder in front of him and slid it across the table toward her, "Two Russians, one we already know, Lutrova. The other, a woman named Deidra Comocoski. She has mafia connections as well."

Calleigh sat down at the table and began to read over the results while sipping her steaming hot coffee.

"Those vodka sucking SOB's… if I get my hands on them…" Frank chimed up. Looking at Horatio Frank asked, "Your old man… he says he knows how to get Ryan back?"

Before answering, Horatio took the last swallow of his coffee, "He's working on it, but feels that the Russians will contact me before his _people_ can pinpoint exactly where Ryan's being held." Horatio then mumbled as he shook his head, "Never thought I'd be working with the mob."

Frank countered, "Sometimes Horatio, you gotta dance with the devil to get out of hell."

"I don't like it H. The Russians know your connection… that makes you a possible target. How do you know if you can trust your old man?" Eric pensively asked. Calleigh looked up hearing the question, waiting for Horatio's response.

Horatio looked intensely at Eric and replied, "I _don't_ trust him. He's concerned about his position in the 'family' more than anything, and wants to keep it. I seriously doubt he's made contact out of concern for me or Ryan."

Horatio briefly became silent before adding, "I can't do anything to change the fact that Daniel Caine is my father. As for me being a possible target… there's nothing I can do to alter that either. We just need to find Mr. Wolfe, but I want all of you to watch your back. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

Horatio stood and walked to the coffee pot and poured another cup, while the others exchanged uneasy glances.

No sooner than Horatio walked back to sit down, Frank's cell phone rang.

Frank unclipped it from his belt, glanced at the screen then answered, "Tripp."

Listening to the caller on the other end, the big man looked up at Horatio and then asked the caller to hold.

"Patrol has eyes on Lutrova. Want'em to bring him in, or keep a tail on him?"

Horatio quickly downed the rest of his coffee then answered, "Let's go pick him up. Tell them to keep their distance, but stay with him and let us know of any change."

Horatio turned to Calleigh hoping to keep her in the lab, "Sweetheart, why don't you stay here and mind the store… I'll…"

"I'm going with you," she firmly replied. "Walter will be here soon, he can take care of things."

Not wanting to waste time arguing, Horatio looked around at his team and said, "Let's roll."

* * *

Arriving at the scene where the plain clothes officers were watching from down the block at an outdoor café, the four walked up and sat down at the same table, after pulling up more chairs.

"Gentlemen," Horatio greeted.

The officer facing Horatio began, "He's in that coffee shop, other side of the street, half a block down. What's the plan?"

Horatio took off his sunglasses. The early morning sun was rising higher into the sky behind the row of buildings, directly behind the coffee shop causing him to squint.

"I called in SWAT. They should be here soon. In the meantime…"

Calleigh spoke up, "In the meantime, we need eyes in there so we know how many we're dealing with. I feel like another cup of coffee."

Before Horatio could stop her, she was on her feet and walking across the street.

"Calleigh," Horatio growled low, watching her as she walked away.

Eric immediately said, "Don't worry H, I'll back her up." He stood and walked after her.

Horatio roughly combing his fingers through his hair, barked through tight lips, "When they get inside, Detective Tripp and I will cover the back. You two cover the front and fill in the SWAT commander when they get here. Do not, I repeat do not be seen by those inside. We don't want to spook him and end up with hostages." He picked up Calleigh's gun and badge and slipped them into his pocket. _She has her back up weapon, but still… _he shook his head.

He and Frank quickly walked across the street and then turned down the alley next to the building. Horatio heard the soft tone announcing a text message. Taking out his phone, he saw it was from Calleigh.

_Lutrova meeting with 3 other men. They're going to back room._

Horatio and Frank had only gotten behind the business when the back door flew open, taking them both by surprise. Lutrova ran out and saw Horatio then took off running away down the back street.

"MIAMI-DADE POLICE," Horatio shouted drawing his weapon. Leveling it toward the escaping suspect he then heard Eric shout,

"I'VE GOT HIM H! SHOTS FIRED INSIDE," then began pursuit, quickly gaining ground behind the escaping man.

Horatio hesitated just a brief second and then suddenly heard Frank shout, "BEHIND YOU H!"

He turned enough to see a large, burly man leveling a shotgun in his direction. Completing his spin as he dropped to the pavement, Horatio fired. His bullet found its target and the man dropped the gun and fell to the ground in a heap.

Horatio slowly pushed up on his knees, holding his injured side that had slammed into the un-giving hard surface, Frank immediately joined him, helping his friend to his feet as he anxiously asked,

"H… you ok?"

Horatio shook his head that he was, then shouted, "Calleigh!" and sprinted to the door where Lutrova had exited. Frank ran after him.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return**

**Chapter 5**

Horatio passed through the back room of the establishment, weaving around stacked boxes coming to an opening, blocked by a curtain. His mind was totally focused on finding Calleigh, praying that she was alright. With his heart hammering in his chest, not knowing what he would find, he pushed the curtain open, his eyes frantically looking around the room. Then he observed Calleigh, on top of the back of a man with one of her knees on his back, pinning him to the floor, while threatening him if he tried to move as she snapped the last cuff around his wrist.

Relieved to find her alright, Horatio sagged against the wall as he let out a huge breath to release the built up tension. Frank passed him and jerked the man up off the floor for Calleigh and then escorted him, along with another, toward uniformed officers.

Pushing off the wall, Horatio walked toward Calleigh with her gun and badge in hand, his anger increasing with each step thinking about the risk she took coming in this place.

Holding the items out to her, his tone cool, lips tightened into a thin line, he leaned close and admonished, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

Turning, he walked away joining Frank and the other officers at the front of the shop, leaving a bewildered Calleigh standing, holding her things with her mouth slightly agape.

Eric saw the exchange from across the room where he was securing another man to turn over to officers. After handing the man over, he walked over to Calleigh as she was placing her weapon back on her belt.

"You ok?"

Taking a deep breath before answering, she pushed her hair back from her face with one hand, careful not to reveal the hurt she felt from the sting of Horatio's displeasure, she forced a smile,

"Yeah I'm great, just great," her tone of voice somewhat sarcastic.

Eric raised his chin as his lips tightened and with a deeper voice replied, "It was a foolish thing you did Cal plus, you did it without his ok."

Angrily responding, "We might have had a hostage situation in here if we'd just barged in," nodding toward a still frightened young Cuban mother with two small children. "I was trying to eliminate that possibility."

Eric's voice now heavy with his own anger retorted, "So how often would a white, blonde-haired woman walk into a coffee shop – alone - in Little Havana? HUH!? You would have been so out-of-place if I hadn't come in with you and it would have aroused suspicion. You know, your move could have ruined the entire operation."

Calleigh countered sharply, "But it didn't. We got all the men involved and innocent people are safe." Before walking away she added, "If you don't mind, I've got work to do."

With that, she brushed past him and walked toward the back room to start digging out the bullets embedded in the walls. Eric watched her walk away and sighed heavily, shaking his head at her stubbornness before joining H and Frank.

* * *

One of the Hispanic captives sneered, "You don't realize what you've done Caine. You just signed your own death warrant."

Letting out a chuckle hearing the man's words, Horatio raised his head from looking down at the sunglasses in his hand, his expression suddenly becoming stern asked,

"Are you threatening a police officer? Because if that's your intent, you've just added another offense to what I'm sure will be a string of charges."

The man then shouted, "It's not a threat Caine… it's a fact." The officers then snatched the man's arms and shoved him out the door toward a waiting patrol car.

Frank glanced uneasily at Horatio after the man was gone and marveled at his friend's coolness.

"He might be right Horatio. This is a hotbed for The Corporation. No doubt we broke up a meeting between them and the Russians."

Shrugging off his friend's concern, Horatio walked outside to the gurney holding the man injured in the shooting as his injuries were being tended to by paramedics.

"What's his condition?" Horatio asked the closest paramedic.

"Bullet in the shoulder… we've got him stabilized for transport."

Horatio then made eye contact with the injured man asking, "Care to tell me what happened?"

The man only stared at the redhead. Horatio knew there was little chance of getting him to talk, but he knew when he got the man for interrogation, he might crack him with the lure of more lenient charges.

Horatio moved on to the patrol car where an officer was standing guard with Lutrova secured in the back. Lutrova saw the lieutenant and shouted,

"You got no right to arrest me. I did nothing! You hear me, nothing!"

Horatio never responded verbally, only gave the man a sarcastic smile. Then he turned and spoke to the officer, "Take him to process and put him in the upstairs lock-up, alone, until I get there. He's to see no one. No contact whatsoever."

"Yes Sir," the young officer responded as the second officer walked up to the driver's side to take their prisoner in.

Lutrova overheard the conversation and shouted from inside, "Hey, I have the right to a lawyer. YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM MY LAWYER!"

Horatio turned his back and walked away with Lutrova shouting obscenities directed toward Horatio until the car began moving away.

* * *

A little while later, all the bullets recovered, Calleigh walked out of the back room with her kit.

Stopping beside Frank, she asked, "Is Horatio still here?"

"No, he left a few minutes ago for the lab. Told me to tell you to ride back with Eric."

"Oh," she answered mutely. _Well, it seems I did a good job of pissing Horatio off apparently._

* * *

Later at the lab, Horatio stepped out in the hallway from the interrogation room where he'd been grilling Lutrova for the past couple of hours – with no results. The man was not fazed about them recovering his DNA from the Johnson murder scene. _I'm not surprised by his lack of reaction. Mafia types are natural cold-blooded killers. Their feelings of remorse replaced with loyalty and the need for self-preservation, along with their need to feed their power lust. An attorney had arrived, much to Horatio's displeasure so, he thought he'd leave._

Glancing at his watch, he was shocked that it was after lunch. _Maybe I'll let Lutrova sit and mull over his options. I wish I could have held him longer before being forced to allow him contact with legal representation._

His mind then drifted to another situation, _I need to go down to ballistics and check on Calleigh. I realize now that I was too harsh with her earlier. It's just what she did this morning… _he pulled in a steadying breath as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose… _what she did this morning frightened me… the terrible risk she took. _

As he approached the open door of the ballistics lab, he detected that she was talking to someone. Stopping just inside the door, he saw that she was on her cell phone with her back turned toward him. His interest picked up when he heard her angrily call out a name, Daniel Caine. _Why would she be talking to my father? _He shifted his weight on his feet and tilted his head to the side, his brow drawing together as he tucked his head, trying to understand what the conversation was about.

"I'll see you then," Calleigh exclaimed, then disconnected the call.

He stepped closer, calling out questioningly, "Calleigh…"

At that moment, his cell phone rang. Noticing the screen said FBI, he reluctantly answered.

"Caine"

Calleigh listened even though he was doing little talking. Finally he answered, "I'll be here."

After ending the call, he turned his attention back to Calleigh who had busied herself at her microscope and the test she was conducting, purposely ignoring him.

"Calleigh, we need to talk, but I don't have time right now. I'll call you after a while." He just stood watching her as she kept her attention on her work, never acknowledging him. Grimacing at her lack of response, he turned and walked out.

After he left, Calleigh sat back in her chair and rubbed her forehead with one hand as she felt her eyes beginning to water. _Suck it up girl… let him know that you don't appreciate how he treated you. Maybe I should have played by his rules, but I knew we needed to get those men so we'd have a better chance of finding Ryan. _Shrugging out of her lab coat, she picked up the keys to her car and walked out.

* * *

Horatio waited impatiently in his office for the FBI agents. Staring out the large window in his office he barely noticed the cars and people below, his thoughts were of Calleigh and that phone call. Then his eyes caught a familiar car driving out of the parking lot… Calleigh's.

Barely having time to consider where she might be going, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. Calling out for them to enter, Horatio nervously fingered the pair of sunglasses in his hands as he walked closer to the door.

After making the usual introductions, one of the agents began,

"Lieutenant, we need to ask you a few questions." The agents exchanged glances between them and the man continued. "Could you give us an explanation about why you met with a high-ranking mafia associate?"

Horatio looked down at the floor and smiled, his actions intriguing the agents. Slowly raising his head, tilting it to the side he answered looking the agent directly in the eye,

"If you know I met with an associate of the mafia, you're surely aware that the man is my father."

The man replied, "We do. What we want to know is the nature of your business with him."

Horatio's lips tightened, growing more agitated. He shifted his stance before answering,

"Gentlemen, a member of my team was kidnapped yesterday. Your department has been notified. If you've looked into the case at all, you'd know those in the Russian mafia are prime suspects. I'm following every lead, regardless of who may have the information that will help find him, including the FBI."

* * *

Calleigh arrived at the deserted cannery, located north of Miami Beach in a sea of deserted buildings, relics from a more prosperous time. The sun was bright now, but she thought about how creepy this place would be after dark. She leaned on her car as she stood waiting for the party she was meeting, her agitation building with each minute that passed by. _It won't take me long to give this scum a piece of my mind. Horatio has never referred to his childhood with me, but Alexx told me enough years ago to know that his father abused him. Now this man suddenly reappears in Horatio's life, why? Is he here to help or…_

The sound of an approaching car ended her thoughts. A Cadillac pulled up, stopping near her. The driver's door opened and a large man stepped out then opened the back door, motioning for her to enter.

Calleigh slowly walked over to the door and hesitated as she scowled at the driver, realizing he was probably the one who had injured Horatio. He gave her a cocky smile which instantly made her angry. Getting into the car, Daniel Caine patted the seat beside him for her to sit.

Allowing her to get settled he began, "Well, Miss Duquesne we meet again. May I ask the reason? Or, can I assume it has something to do with my son?" The elder Caine asked smugly.

The car began moving.

"Where are we going? You never said…"

"My dear lady, it's too dangerous for me to stay stationary in an area such as this; too many enemies I'm afraid. We can talk just fine while Luther drives us around your beautiful city."

Daniel Caine observed the beautiful woman's demeanor change into pure anger. He chuckled, now realizing this woman must have strong feelings for Horatio, or she wouldn't have come.

Calleigh started first, determined to get answers, "What's the _real _reason you've popped back into Horatio's life again?"

The elder Caine smiled, taking note of her darkened eyes and probing gaze, he hesitated just a few moments before speaking which irritated Calleigh even more.

Daniel let out a sigh and turned his attention on the scenery from his view out the window.

Finally turning back to face her he asked, "You love him, don't you?"

The question took her by surprise. _Of course I do, but should I _admit it to him? _What if he wants to cause Horatio trouble at the department by using the information? He couldn't do that… not in his position._

Calleigh tightened her lips before answering curtly, "I do… very much."

He shook his head smiling in understanding.

"I'll be honest, there are several reasons why I've contacted my son. One is a matter of life and death. Another, I guess, was the idea that I could try and explain what happened in our past while I'm still around to do so, but Horatio is not much of a forgiving man."

Calleigh then noticed the dark bruise on the man's chin for the first time and smiled._ Horatio did get a good shot in._

Her expression changed from angry to questioning before anxiously asking, "A matter of life and death… concerning our missing CSI?" Her thoughts turned to Ryan.

Daniel grimaced, and considered for a moment how much he should tell her.

"No, well, he's in a perilous position alright, but I'm speaking of Horatio."

Calleigh felt the blood drain from her face. _Horatio… What does this man know?_

Taking a couple of minutes to recover from the statement, she weakly asked, "Horatio… what danger is he in?"

* * *

Horatio had just about had enough of the agent's inquisition about the connection he made with his father last night when his cell phone alerted him to a call. Pulling out the phone, he saw it was Lynn at the front desk.

Turning away from the other men he answered, "Yes Ma'am."

Nervously, Horatio swept his jacket back with his other hand before firmly planting it on his waist as he listened.

"_Sorry to bother you Lieutenant, but a man just walked in and left a note for you. I'm sending the envelope up to you by an officer."_

His mind began racing with thoughts of what the note could concern and after a minute he distractedly responded, "Um… thanks."

Placing his phone back in his coat pocket, Horatio didn't turn back to the agents right away prompting one to call out, "Lieutenant…"

The man's voice shook the redhead from his thoughts and he slowly turned back toward them.

"Gentlemen, I believe this meeting is over. I have no knowledge of any details on the activities of my father. My only interest is finding my CSI. If you have any information on my man's whereabouts, I'll listen, otherwise, we have nothing more to discuss," Horatio ended sharply.

A loud rapping at his door broke the tension between the agents and Horatio.

After Horatio called out for the young man to enter, the agents turned and walked to the door. The lead agent stopped and turned back,

"We will stop the mafia activity in Miami one way or another, Lieutenant. Don't get in our way."

Horatio glared at the agent, then thanked the officer and opened the envelope. It contained a picture of Ryan, apparently sleeping, his hands shackled in handcuffs, along with an address scrawled by hand on a piece of paper. Below the address was written,

_I believe you're looking for this man._

He walked out of his office, descending the steps quickly then to the trace lab with the envelope and its contents and found Walter and Eric.

"Walter, check this for trace please," handing it over to the young man.

"On it H," the tall African-American answered then looked back up at his boss after noting the information and picture, "I hope this is for real."

So do I, Walter, so do I" Horatio answered.

Turning to Eric, Horatio quickly ordered, "Eric, call Natalia, we're going to check out that address," the Lieutenant already half-way to the door, started making a call to the SWAT commander. Eric fell in behind him calling Natalia.

Stopping long enough at reception, Horatio asked Lynn if she knew where Calleigh had gone, explaining that he'd been unable to get her to answer her cell. The young woman told him all she knew was that the CSI had checked out for an hour citing personal reasons.

Within a couple of minutes, the massive Hummer's tires squealed on the pavement as Horatio punched the accelerator, silently deciding that perhaps it was for the best that Calleigh wasn't with them. He worried that they might be walking into a trap. He'd already called Frank and the detective planned to meet them there since he and a couple of his men were already in North Miami.

"We going in behind SWAT?" Eric asked from the passenger side as Natalia anxiously waited in the back seat for their boss's answer.

"We're going in as primary. This has to be done quietly. SWAT will wait for my command."

* * *

As Calleigh drove back to the lab, she was still trying to comprehend what Daniel Caine had told her, worried more than ever about Horatio now. Checking her phone at a red-light, she saw his missed calls. Arriving at the lab, she stopped at the reception desk to look at the board and noticed everyone was out on a call except Walter.

Running up the stairs to the second floor, she opened the stairway door and ran to the trace lab where she saw Walter working. Shoving the door open she breathlessly called out,

"Where's the call-out?"

"Someone delivered this picture of Ryan and note to H," pointing to the items in front of him. "It gives the place where Ryan's supposedly being held up in Tarpon Springs."

Getting the address, she ran out of the lab, heading for her Hummer parked in the lab's garage. She had no idea what was about to happen.

**TBC…**

**Happy Holidays to all of my readers and reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return**

**Chapter 6**

Ryan felt himself drifting slowly toward consciousness. His senses began awakening telling him he was laying on something soft – a bed perhaps. Opening his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he could make out objects and a small amount of light. Closing his eyes, he moved an arm attempting to reach for his face, only to realize his arm seemed glued down.

_What is wrong with my arm? _Disoriented he thought he was at home in his bed after too much to drink, after all, his head hurt as if that were the case. He soon found that he could not roll over on his side fully, whatever was holding his arm down interfered with that move. Concentrating on clearing his vision, he began blinking rapidly, trying to focus on something… anything so that he could know where he was.

In the meantime, Horatio and Eric were silently running along the outside of the house, through trees and around shrubbery with guns held high, ready to encounter any opposition. They had found four men were playing cards in one of the front rooms, laughing and talking instead of paying attention to their surroundings, something Horatio was grateful for when they initially glanced through a front window.

They had left Frank and Natalia with the SWAT commander and his men. Horatio had asked for ten minutes before the officers raided the building, giving him and Eric time to enter. He certainly would rather handle this situation quietly to insure Ryan's safety, if in fact he was being held at this site.

Reaching the back corner of the house, Horatio in the lead as usual, took a quick look around the corner finding the area clear. Turning back to Eric he used hand signals to show where he wanted the young man to stay. Eric was to watch for anyone approaching, while Horatio looked for a way he could enter the house as silently as possible.

Eric knew this would be extremely dangerous, especially if it turned out that the tip was a setup, but Horatio wanted to take the risk himself and wouldn't allow anyone else in harm's way. The CSI watched as his boss stopped at a back window and cautiously looked inside. The look on his face told Eric that the redhead had seen something or someone. _Could it be Ryan?_

Horatio moved to a door in the center, at the back finding it locked. He holstered his weapon then reached in his jacket's breast pocket and removed a tool. Working on the lock for just a minute, the door moved slightly. Pulling out his weapon once again, Horatio slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side, but found an empty laundry room. Turning back, he signaled to Eric with a smile that he was going in. Eric felt a little relief, _Ryan must be in there._ Moving closer to the door, Eric wanted to be closer to help back up Horatio if need be.

Horatio could hear voices from the front of the house and they sounded real relaxed. _Maybe they are having some drinks – that would be the best case scenario. _Mentally noting that the room he saw as he looked through the window would be to his right, he made his way down the hallway in a semi-crouched position; his gun at eye level toward what he thought would be the correct door. Resting against the wall to the side of the door, his heart was pounding from the adrenaline pumping through his system and sweat beaded on his forehead with the anticipation of opening the door to the room where he felt sure Ryan was being held.

* * *

Outside, a Hummer stopped beside Horatio's and Calleigh stepped out and ran down the drive toward the SWAT team standing in a group seemingly waiting for a command. Catching her breath, she saw Frank standing with Natalia and hurriedly walked to them.

"What's going on? Walter said Horatio had gotten a tip that Ryan might be held at this address."

Frank began bringing her up to date.

Calleigh immediately snapped her head back from looking toward the house to focus on the detective,

"WHAT?! You mean you let Horatio go in there with only Eric as back-up?"

Frank retorted, somewhat irritated, "There is no _letting_ Horatio do anything… you know that. When he's determined to do something, who's gonna stop him?" Realizing he was just as concerned about the Lieutenant and Eric as Calleigh, his voice softened, "Horatio can take care of himself. Eric will make sure he's alright." _At least I hope so, _Frank thought as he returned his attention on the house.

* * *

Horatio turned the door knob slowly._ When I looked through the window I couldn't see anyone besides Mr. Wolfe, but who knows._ He tightened his grip on the gun in his hand, ready for any encounter. Stepping inside, Horatio quickly closed the door behind him. The only person he saw was his CSI slowly shifting his body in the bed as much as his restraints would allow.

Running over to the young man, Horatio went down on one knee beside the bed and with a low voice called out, "Mr. Wolfe… can you hear me?"

Ryan forced his eyes to open. The voice was familiar… _Horatio… What is he doing in my bedroom? Oh man, I must be late for work. _Ryan strained against the handcuffs that secured him to the metal bed frame, attempting to get up.

"Settle down son," Horatio whispered. "I'm getting you out of these cuffs. Then I'm going to help you sit up once you're free, ok?"

Confused, his throat parched, Ryan managed to croak, "Horatio… I'm sorry… I'm late. I don't know… what happened."

Horatio knew the young man was disoriented as he struggled to keep his focus on unlocking the cuffs with his key, while at the same time, keeping an ear tuned to any sound coming from the hallway.

Finally freeing the CSI, Horatio asked in a soft voice as he leaned close, "Mr. Wolfe, you need to help me. Can you sit up?"

Moving his hand freely around on the bed, Ryan answered, "This isn't my bed. Where am I?"

The CSI sat up in the bed with Horatio holding his arm, keep the young man upright. _This might prove to be difficult, he's not too steady, _Horatio thought. _We have to move. They could come back here to check at any time. _

Ignoring the young man's question, Horatio instructed,"Mr. Wolfe, on the count of three, I'm going to pull you up on your feet… you need to help me by pushing off the bed."

Horatio managed to get Ryan to his feet, now the problem was getting him mobile and out of the house so he could give the command for SWAT to move in.

The door to the room suddenly opened, stopping Horatio in his tracks. His breathing began again with the realization it was Eric.

"H, let me help," he whispered as he put himself on the opposite side of Ryan. "I was just messaged that a car is heading in. SWAT and everyone out on the road is out of sight, waiting for the car to arrive. We've got to get out… now." Horatio knew it would be difficult to move fast, but they had better try.

* * *

Outside, Frank, Natalia and Calleigh watched as a black Cadillac rolled slowly past where they were hidden. Calleigh knew whose car it was for she had just been in it earlier.

_Just as I suspected, Daniel Caine is involved in this. He lied to Horatio and to me._ The trio watched the car stop in front of the house. A rear door opened and a woman stepped out, turning around briefly as she said something to the other person still inside the vehicle. Calleigh raised the binoculars in her hand and immediately recognized the woman, from the picture in that file she looked at in the break room, as Deidra Comocoski. The woman walked to the front door and the car drove out.

* * *

The two men struggled getting Ryan out the door and down the hallway as quietly as they could. Each time Ryan began to talk, not being aware of what was happening around him, Eric clamped his hand over his colleague's mouth to mute the sound.

Then they heard voices coming closer behind them. It was past time to give another injection into their captive's IV and the man left in charge, didn't want his boss returning to find the police officer coming out of the induced fog they were keeping him in, for they all knew the consequences of letting that happen.

Horatio stopped momentarily and quickly told Eric. "Go on, get him out. You can make it now, I'll cover."

"H…" Eric softly called out, as he looked at his boss and friend with concern. "You can't stay. Come on, we'll all make it."

Horatio smiled slightly, "Go Eric. I'll hold them up."

Then Horatio turned, raised his gun and walked back a couple of steps and crouched in a shooter's position as he aimed his weapon at the door. Just as Eric and Ryan reached the back door, deafening gunshots rang out behind them and Eric turned to see Horatio pinned down behind a large cabinet, with one of the captors down.

Horatio knew it was time. Speaking into a microphone fastened to his wrist he shouted to the SWAT commander, "Go… go… go."

Just as Horatio finished his call for help, a door to his right flew open and before he could react, his eyes fell on the gun the large woman held pointed in his direction. She fired.

_I've got to get Ryan to safety, then get back and help Horatio, _Eric thought as he began to run toward a bank of high shrubs as quickly as he could with his friend's dead weight slowing him down. Then he looked up, relieved to see SWAT officers approaching with guns at the ready.

"Lieutenant Caine needs help…" Handing Ryan over to an officer, he saw Frank, Natalia and Calleigh running, with guns drawn, toward the house behind the officers.

Joining them, they entered with the others. The gunshots had stopped, SWAT had everyone secured. Two were dead, two wounded. Then they saw him. An officer was kneeling beside the redhead, frantically talking into his radio.

For a brief second, the CSIs couldn't believe what they were seeing. Then Calleigh's sharp intake of breath and her shaky voice calling out "Horatio…" caused them to realize that it was true. Their beloved leader was down.

The officer who was tending to the Lieutenant was relieved to see the others appear to help him with the injured Lieutenant.

"He barely has a pulse… I radioed for Air Care. They have a bird on the way," the young man anxiously assured the others as he watched the blond woman fall on her knees beside the wounded man.

"Horatio…" Calleigh called out with a frightened voice as she began gingerly turning him over on his back.

Then suddenly, she realized someone else was helping her turn Horatio. She looked up into Frank's worried eyes and nodded.

When her watery gaze returned to the man she loved, she cringed. There was a single hole in his chest and with each ragged gasp Horatio took, blood spurted out. Calleigh quickly shrugged out of her jacket, wadded it up and pressed it against the bloody wound. Slowly Horatio's eyes opened and the first person he saw was Calleigh.

"I'm good Sweet…" his words abruptly ended with several deep coughs. Recovering enough he painfully whispered, "Eric… Ryan."

Struggling to keep her composure, so she wouldn't upset Horatio, she answered, "They're safe Handsome… don't try to talk. Help is on the way."

Eric, his face reflecting the shock he felt, dropped down on one knee on the other side and shakily began, "H… I'm right here."

Horatio's eyes gradually followed the sound of the other voice.

"Ryan…" he managed to gasp before blood began slowly seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"He's gonna be alright H. Listen to Calleigh… hang on. We're getting you help."

Horatio turned back to Calleigh.

"I'm… sorry about… earlier."

Calleigh gently stroked his hair back and whispered, "Shh, it's not important." Greatly alarmed when Horatio's eyes closed she instantly shouted, "No, Horatio… stay with us. _Please _stay with us."

His eyes gradually opened again and with some effort he smiled at her.

Calleigh could no longer contain the tears that began flowing freely down her cheeks. Frank angrily got to his feet and strode over to one of the wounded men, forcefully snatching him from the grasp of two SWAT officers and pulled the handcuffed man up on his toes until he was face to face with the arrogantly smirking perp.

"You better hope that man over there makes it, 'cause if he don't… you won't have to worry about prison… I'll make sure you never live that long."

What had seemed like an eternity to Calleigh they finally reached the hospital, even though in reality, it had only been thirty minutes since Horatio was shot. She had to run to keep up with the gurney that held Horatio as doctors and nurses crowded around him, one nurse even riding on the gurney with Horatio keeping air pumped into his lungs manually until he could be connected to machines. Medical jargon was shouted between the group as they entered through a pair of double doors, but a strong pair of hands held Calleigh back.

"You can't go in there Sugar," a familiar voice broke through her fog of shock.

Slowly, the awareness of whose voice penetrated through her distress soothed her momentarily. _Alexx_, it was her dear friend and former MDPD Medical Examiner, Dr. Alexx Woods.

Blankly staring at the African-American doctor, Calleigh softly whispered, "Alexx… Horatio…"

Alexx gently put her arm around Calleigh's shoulders and began guiding her away from the doors toward a row of chairs against the wall.

"I know Sugar… I know," she solemnly responded as she hugged her friend closer to her. "He's in good hands. All we can do is wait and pray… I'll be right here with you."

Alexx looked away momentarily so Calleigh wouldn't see the concern she felt for her former boss and long-time friend because from her medical training, she knew he was in serious condition.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I wish everyone a happy, prosperous and safe new year. May 2014, be a great year for everyone! I want to thank you all for your continued support of my writing; you make it all worthwhile. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I would like to explain to my readers that there is a one-shot recently posted on FanFiction which is similar in many ways to this chapter. My storyline and plot could not be changed to avoid duplication without taking the entire story down. My story's ending had already been completed, with this chapter being essential. Any similarities on my part are purely coincidental.**

Eric looked over at Natalia where she was kneeling down next to the pool of Horatio's blood gathering a sample. They all knew whose blood it was. Sometimes though, the perpetrator can't resist checking to make sure they were successful, therefore leaving minute traces of DNA. He closed his eyes and hung his head. _I can't believe this has happened. I've always been aware of how Horatio places himself in danger for the safety of his team, but this…_

The sound of soft crying caused him to look up. His heart ached even more noticing Natalia dabbing at her eyes while whispering softly,

"I just can't believe this…"

"Makes two of us Nat," Eric answered mutely, struggling with feelings of helplessness then asked hurriedly, "You about through so we can get over to the hospital?"

"Um, yeah… yeah, that was my last sample," she answered as she closed the tube and placed it in her kit, snapping the box closed.

Both CSIs heard someone enter, Frank walked in from outside where he'd been directing his officers. The expression on his face told them he was suffering just as much as they were.

Everyone in the department was aware of the close friendship between Horatio Caine and Frank Tripp. The two men had worked closely together when Horatio worked homicide early in his career with MDPD, and Frank in patrol. During that time, they formed a bond realizing that they enjoyed some of the same things including – following local sports teams, mostly the Miami Heat. What had made their friendship stronger was the fact that Horatio had been there for his friend through three divorces, as well as girlfriend difficulties and Frank had always appreciated that. Now his friend was lying in a hospital, fighting for life.

"You guys ready to go? I want to get on up to the hospital, check on…" he abruptly stopped and blew out a heavy breath before finishing, "Horatio."

Eric walked over and placed his hand on the big man's shoulder.

"It's hard on all of us Frank. We're ready."

Frank responded by nodding his head in agreement before turning and walking out of the house ahead of the two CSIs.

* * *

When Calleigh heard the familiar voice, she slowly raised her head from resting in her hands. Looking over at the information desk she saw Daniel Caine. Anger quickly rose to the surface from deep inside and she jumped up so fast that it startled Alexx.

"Calleigh… what's wrong?"

Calleigh ignored her friend's question; her focus was on Horatio's father. Stopping just behind the older man, her voice taut with anger she called out,

"How dare you show up here."

Daniel Caine, accompanied by Luther, his assistant, spun around and found himself the object of the blond woman's wrath.

With a firm voice he answered, "I have every right to be here, Horatio is my son. He's been gravely injured…"

"Thanks to you," Calleigh blurted out.

The man's expression changed from deep concern to unbelief at her accusation.

"What are you talking about? I warned him… I was so afraid something like this would happen."

Alexx walked up, stopping behind Calleigh, attempting to understand what was going on. She'd overheard the man claim to be Horatio's father, now she was puzzled; she'd always thought his father was dead.

Calleigh snapped, "I saw you drop Deidra off at the house where the team found Ryan. You can't tell me that you had nothing to do with his kidnapping. It was your car. What did you do, use Ryan to lure Horatio into your trap?"

Daniel Caine looked shocked. He responded to her allegations angrily,

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing. I have no idea what you're talking about. I know nothing about any Deidra, or dropping anyone off at a house… I…" then suddenly he remembered that Luther had taken his car out earlier.

Turning toward the big man he inquired, "Luther… you took my car out to have it cleaned earlier today, where did you go?"

Instantly, the big man pulled a gun from under his coat, pointing it toward Calleigh and Daniel. Alexx gasped as she grabbed Calleigh's arm.

Daniel Caine stepped in front of Calleigh to shield her from any harm. Too much pain had already been inflicted on innocent people and while he had no particular feelings for the blond, he knew she loved his son.

"Put the gun down Luther… you don't want to do this!" Daniel angrily commanded.

Luther didn't move, just smirked and sarcastically began,

"You got to face facts old man. Miami doesn't belong to tired, old men in a family from the north. It's a different world… one that's moving fast. We're running this city now… the Bratva _(brotherhood)_ is ready to make things happen. You were warned. Lieutenant Caine was the major obstacle in our way. With him out of the picture, no one will be able to stop us."

Calleigh stepped out from behind Horatio's father, firmly responding, "That's where you're wrong. We'll hunt you down and everyone else involved in this. You will pay."

Luther began backing up, still holding the gun on them. Laughing as he answered the brash police woman,

"No one will stop the Bratva… Caine couldn't, what makes you so sure?"

The man had only spit those words out when he suddenly stopped moving. The hard steel he felt pressed through his jacket into his muscular back, forced him to acknowledge that he wasn't going to escape.

Eric growled, "MDPD, you're under arrest. Put the gun down… NOW!"

Luther tightened his lips as he relaxed his grip on the gun, holding it out grip first. Two hospital security officers quickly took possession of the weapon and handed it to Frank who was standing on the other side of the man. Eric immediately reached out and roughly brought the man's arms back securing him in handcuffs. That done Eric shoved the man down the hall to waiting officers.

Alexx visibly sagged in relief that no one had been harmed. Calleigh quickly turned to Horatio's father and announced,

"Don't think shielding me from your man changes anything. You're mixed up in this some way and I'm going to find out how."

Daniel pulled in a deep, steadying breath before responding,

"My dear woman, the nature of my business breeds discontent among the underlings and at times, disloyalty for promises of a better life," then his voice took on an air of bitter anger, "but I can assure you that I did not come here to have my son gunned down."

Frank approached the pair, eyeing the man with suspicion, "You alright Cal?"

Calleigh diverted her attention from Daniel, to a solemn Frank before answering, "Not really…."

She reached out a shaky hand and squeezed the detective's arm, knowing he was just as upset about what had happened to Horatio as anyone.

No one noticed the man dressed in scrubs, his perspiration evident on the green material, exit the double doors headed toward the surgery waiting area. He began thinking how he dreaded the times when bad news about loved ones had to be brought to a family, but in this case, it was even worse. He'd rather have been anywhere else but here at this moment. Caught between what he knew he had to do, and what he should do, was weighing heavily on his emotions.

His deep, strained voice called out as he approached, "Family of Horatio Caine?"

Everyone in the group froze. Daniel spoke up and answered, "Yes doctor," the elderly man looked around at the painful expressions around him, "We're all his family. Please give us good news."

Frank stayed beside Calleigh as if to shield her from what the doctor was about to say.

Struggling to vocalize the words, which he realized was so uncharacteristic of him; he finally shook his head and softly said,

"I'm sorry. We… we just lost the Lieutenant on the operating table." Unable to look anyone in the eye, he hung his head and then quickly walked away before questions could be asked. He knew he would not be able to handle that.

Everyone stood stunned. The deafening silence that suddenly enveloped the group was only interrupted by the sound of Daniel collapsing into a nearby chair. The man's face reflecting the shock he felt at the news. _The opportunity that I was given to correct the horrible mistakes I made with my son, is now gone forever. _

Natalia's brown eyes darted toward Calleigh, then Alexx seeking verification that she heard the doctor correctly. She then looked at Eric who stood across the room, his tanned face going almost colorless with shock.

"This can't be happening," Calleigh softly responded as she clutched Frank's arm, her chin and lower lip trembled as she continued, "Horatio… can't be… He can't." She then squeezed her eyes tightly closed; covering them with her other hand.

Just as suddenly, her hand dropped from her face, while at the same time her large green, teary eyes opened and she cried, "They made a mistake… they…"

Alexx now stood in front of her distraught friend and pulled her close in a tight embrace, while at the same time, wiping back her own tears that slid down her cheeks.

Her trembling voice interrupted Calleigh's reaction,

"Sugar… doctors don't make those kind of mistakes. You know they did everything they could… You have to believe that," she pleaded. Alexx then felt Calleigh's body sag against her and the sobs that followed broke her heart.

Frank stood unmoving; his expression dazed … the painful words shaking him to the core like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Eric's soulful; dark brown eyes locked with Natalia's and for several moments he couldn't breathe. His mind was struggling to come to terms with the doctor's announcement, then suddenly, he felt himself engulfed in Natalia's warm embrace. Holding her tight as she sobbed, he could only stare blankly beyond her.

All of a sudden Walter rounded the corner of the waiting area with great urgency, anxious for any news about his boss, failing at first to notice the devastating sorrow that his friends and colleagues were exhibiting, the tall young man blurted out,

"Got here as soon as I could, how's…" he abruptly stopped in mid-question coming to realize that all around the room, his colleague's expressions were grave. He squeezed his eyes closed and mumbled,

"Oh no… no. He…" unable to vocalize further, he immediately placed both hands on top of his head as his mouth dropped open in shock realizing what must have happened.

Daniel Caine stood, looking around and for the first time realized the tremendous impact his son's life must have had on everyone here and he felt proud. A pride albeit that was dampened by sorrow, sorrow in knowing that it took this devastating event to learn that his son made a difference in people's lives, something he could never claim. After watching the group for a minute, he turned and began an agonizing walk toward the nurses who were standing behind the counter, reverently standing by to help.

With a shaky and halting voice he asked, "When… um, can I see my son? I… need to… see him."

Calleigh heard Horatio's father ask the question she herself wanted an answer to. She had to see Horatio… she had to see for herself that he was really gone. Turning in Alexx's embrace, attempting to wipe her cheeks free of tears, she looked at the man whose shoulders were slumped from heavy heartache and for the first time since meeting him, she actually felt a pang of sympathy. Right now, she was so confused and devastated that she didn't know how she really felt. Her entire body felt numb.

It seemed to take forever before they could see Horatio. The hospital staff had transferred him to a room, affording his father and the team as much privacy as possible.

Calleigh gripped Frank's arm tightly as he escorted her into the room behind Daniel Caine. Frank felt protective of Calleigh, sensing her relationship with Horatio went beyond just boss and subordinate. As they and the rest of the team approached the bed that held their mentor and friend, gasps could be heard softly escaping with the hard realization of the truth… a bullet did cut their beloved leader down.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Return**

**Chapter 8**

Calleigh stood barefoot in the sand, gazing out across the ocean, lost in thought, toward the darkening horizon. The ever-present clouds, ablaze with the colors of gold and orange from the setting sun behind her painted a beautiful picture, just as she and Horatio had enjoyed many times. The wind ever steadily blowing out from land to water this time of evening pushed her long flowing blond hair across her face at times, causing her to sweep it back periodically. The cool fall breeze felt refreshing against her warm skin.

It had been a tough day at work, one that she knew would have bothered Horatio deeply. A four-year old boy had supposedly fallen from a sixteenth floor condo in South Beach early that morning requiring the team to investigate whether it was a tragic accident, or something more sinister. They were in the first stage of their investigation, but already she was uneasy about what they might find. This new case just reinforced her decision. All she had to do now was tell the team.

Horatio's father had left for New Jersey a week ago. He said he would be back, but she wouldn't be here when he returned. He did have the decency to not get involved with the task of clearing out Horatio's things, saying he was not as close to his son as the team. He felt she should be the one to carry out those decisions.

Calleigh's eyes watered as her thoughts turned back to the events of just over a month ago. Calling September bittersweet was a profound understatement. Not a day, or especially a night, had passed that she didn't think about what happened. Restful nights were a thing of the past. Most of the time, nightmares filled what little sleep she could catch. Remembering now caused her to shiver. She hugged herself tightly.

She thought about Ryan. He especially had had a hard time dealing with the events of that tragic afternoon. Guilt filled his days, and nights until the horrible physical and mental toll it was taking on him became obvious. The sessions with a department counselor were not working. A week ago, she took matters into her own hands. She called the stubborn young man to come to the office for a heart to heart talk; just the two of them. Finally succeeding in making him realize that he was not the cause of Horatio being killed, released much of his guilt. It had been a very emotional two hours, coming to grips with their anger, sadness and guilt from their terrible loss. Lots of tears had been shed. In actuality, their talk had helped her somewhat as well. After that talk, Ryan has functioned better on the job.

Her thoughts then turned back to that stormy afternoon when she stood beside Frank with the rest of the team, Horatio's father, the chief, and so many of the officers in the department paying their last respects to Horatio at the cemetery. She couldn't remember a lot of it, everything was a blur. His service had been the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do. Last year, she buried her father. Her last remaining parent, but it wasn't as much as a shock_._ _It's the natural order for parents to precede their children in death… especially considering he'd literally been killing himself with copious amounts of alcohol for years. No, burying Horatio was far more devastating. _

The one thing that she'd never forget was the mournful sound of _Taps_… then the twenty-one gun salute; it all came rushing back. Each gunshot caused her to jump then and replaying it again in her mind caused her to jump now.

Deep in the memory of Horatio's funeral, she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder and a voice called out,

"Calleigh… you alright?"

Startled, she spun around, her eyes open wide, she screamed.

"CALLEIGH…. it's ME!" Eric called out to her trying to reassure her. She then collapsed in his arms and sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

Eric knew she was still haunted by the relentless memories, just as he and all who had been close to Horatio were. They were all waiting for the day when the pain would ease, but he knew it was even harder on Calleigh.

"Shhh… I'm here Calleigh… I'm here," he whispered as he gently rubbed her back.

Giving her a few minutes to calm down, he thought that the fact of where they were didn't help much. Calleigh had asked him to meet her here at Horatio's after finishing at the lab, assuming she wanted him to help her go through things and dispose of what they didn't want to keep.

Her revelation after Horatio's death that they were seeing each other, hit him hard at the time. He had held out hopes that perhaps there was still a chance to rekindle his and Calleigh's relationship from a few years ago, but now he knew there would be little chance of that happening. He couldn't compete with a memory.

Calleigh's sobs were slowing and he leaned back slightly, offering her a handkerchief.

Her voice rough and halting she said, "I'm… sorry. Just suddenly… the memory of the graveside service… the…"

Eric cut her off, "Hey… you don't have to explain to me. I know how you feel, believe me."

A few minutes later, satisfied she was better; he relinquished his hold on her.

Calleigh dabbed the tears from her cheeks and smiled slightly, "Thanks… um, guess you don't want this back?" holding the handkerchief out toward him.

He laughed softly, "That's ok… you can keep it. Guess you wanted me to come and help go through the house?"

Calleigh looked down for a moment, then back to his questioning brown eyes.

"No… I… I can't do that yet. I don't know when I'll be able to – there's no hurry about getting to that, is there?"

Eric quickly answered, "No… no, I guess there isn't. Tell you the truth, I couldn't do it yet either. Why did you want me to come to Horatio's?"

Finding it hard to say the words she hesitated.

"Calleigh, what is it?" Eric asked, his face having taken on a serious expression.

"Eric… I'm… I'm leaving," she finally stammered.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Leaving…" his voice expressing the total shock of her news."What are you talking about Calleigh… you're resigning?"

"No, not yet anyway, just an extended leave. I've talked to the chief… Lieutenant Naylor will move up from the night shift until…"

Eric couldn't keep the anger from his voice as he responded, "Where are you going… home to Louisiana? We can make out for a couple of weeks if you…"

"NO," Calleigh abruptly answered in a firmer tone, "There's nothing there for me now… I don't know where I'm going. I just need to get away from here." She turned toward the water as more tears threatened to fall. "Horatio… is everywhere… I…" she couldn't finish.

Eric's lips tightened, then his mouth opened to speak, but quickly closed. He took a deep breath of the salty air to calm down. He diverted his eyes toward the beach as a man walked his dog at the water's edge. Returning his attention back to the woman he cared about, he watched as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, finally using the handkerchief to dry her tears, and then he softly began,

"He'll always be with us Calleigh." Eric swallowed hard before continuing, "We knew there was a chance of this happening one day… it's just harder than I ever imagined it would be. We all loved him you know."

Calleigh offered a strained smile as she turned toward her colleague she replying, "I know."

They stood silently for several minutes, watching the water turn into an inky darkness, seamlessly blending with the black sky, loaded with its blanket of stars. He always understood why Horatio wanted to live on the water… it tended to sooth away your troubles.

Without turning toward her he asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Friday; I'd like to get the case in South Beach wrapped up before I go… It'd help me to have closure; to know how that little boy died."

"You really don't know where you're going?" he asked half-heartedly.

Calleigh shook her head indicating she didn't, then took a couple of steps away from him before turning back saying,

"Please understand… it's just something I have to do."

* * *

Later in the week the lab was hectic. Everyone working to complete the tests on the evidence they had gathered involving the death of little boy. Around mid-day, two CSIs returned to the condo where the child had fallen.

Calleigh and Natalia wanted to re-examine the area, to make sure they didn't over-look any clues in the initial search. They had to be sure they were correct. A man's reputation depended on their accuracy.

As each woman searched, Natalia stopped a minute to glance over at her friend and colleague. She understood why Calleigh felt the need to leave, but it still didn't ease the sorrow of losing a friend.

"Cal… you seriously don't have any idea where you want to go when you leave in the morning?"

The blond smiled as she braced herself on the balcony railing. Turning to face her friend, she answered,

"Pretty much have to go north," she chuckled slightly after the comment before adding, "I can't go very far south." She turned back to gaze out across the area. A few moments passed before she continued, "I know one thing, it will be far away from the beach and ocean. Both remind me so much of Horatio."

Natalia closed her eyes and looked down at the floor briefly before she joined Calleigh scanning the view below.

"Look, I know you need to get away from here, but will you at least stay in touch? Call me when you can? I'd like to hear from you."

Calleigh reached over squeezed the brunette's hand gently and smiled.

"I promise I'll stay in touch with you. It might be a little while before you hear from me… I just need time Nat." They exchanged a friendly hug.

Calleigh's cell phone rang, noticing that it was Eric she quickly answered.

"What's up?"

His voice filled with anxiousness, Eric replied, _"We've got him Cal… we have proof Ed Martin killed the child."_

"What did you find?"

"_Ryan thought about security cameras in the condo building across the plaza from our crime scene. He and Frank took a court order over to the super for access to the camera's footage and bingo. Davy enhanced the image and it showed the step-father, struggling with the boy as he walked out on the balcony. The sick bastard threw him over Cal."_

Calleigh drew in a breath and squeezed her eyes closed before responding.

"Get a BOLO on Martin…"

"_Already done; Frank's on his way to check out the marina where the man has a boat. It's the Sandpiper over on Shell Avenue, below the Seafood Shack Bar. Ryan, Walter and I are leaving now."_

"OK, Nat and I will meet y'all there."

Hanging up, she closed her kit while Natalia did the same. As they walked to the parking lot, Calleigh explained the latest findings to her colleague.

"It's just beyond comprehension how anyone could do that to a child," Natalia exclaimed after hearing about the camera footage.

They arrived at the marina fairly quickly since the condo was just a couple of miles away. Frank walked toward their Hummer as it came to a stop.

As Calleigh exited the vehicle Frank asked, "How do you want to handle this? The dock manager said Martin was preparing to leave. He's down at the boat now, slip one forty-four. Eric and the other guys haven't gotten here yet."

"They're probably held up in traffic on the causeway," she offered while her eyes scanned the area. "We can't let him get away so here's what we'll do." Calleigh then began explaining how they could handle the situation without spooking the guy.

Frank casually walked down the dock alone. No suit coat just rolled up shirtsleeves. His gun concealed behind him. in the waist of his pants. Calleigh and Natalia were a few yards behind him, chatting and laughing appearing as two women out having a good time. Frank could see the man on his boat as he approached the slip; Martin was hurriedly loading supplies on the boat.

Stopping next to the supplies still on the dock, Frank shouted, "Need some help, friend?"

The black headed man, concentrating on securing the supplies he'd already taken on the boat, spun around at the sound of Frank's question.

Shocked at finding a man standing near, he glared at Frank as he responded, "No thanks. I can handle it."

Frank pointed to the items beside him and began insisting, "You still got a bit to load… don't mind helping so you can make the tide." _The bastard's nervous._

Meanwhile, the girls were getting closer and were keeping an eye on Frank.

"Hey look mister… I don't need your help so…" Martin turned to look at the women approaching chatting loudly, then back at Frank.

Suddenly the man raised an automatic pistol pointed at Frank, but Calleigh saw the man's reaction. Quickly drawing her weapon from a beach bag she fired at the same time as Martin and the impact of the bullet caused the man slam into the back of the cockpit. Frank hit the deck.

Calleigh and Natalia rushed to where Frank had fallen concerned that he'd been hit.

"Frank…" Calleigh called out as she reached him first. Quickly she grabbed his arm, shaken that he'd been shot, something unfathomable so soon after Horatio.

Just as Natalia went down on her knees beside the detective on the other side, he exhaled loudly and smiled.

"I'm ok… I didn't get hit. Just met the deck a little too hard… shook me up's all."

Calleigh sank down on the wooden deck in relief as she raked her hair back from her face.

Realizing Frank was alright, Natalia boarded the boat with her gun pointed at the man slumped against the seat in the cockpit. She kicked the man's gun away, even though there was no mistaking the death stare on his face. She felt for a pulse. There was none.

Later that evening, Calleigh walked toward a young brunette woman sitting on a bench in the hallway of the lab. She observed the woman was crying.

"Lynette Martin?" Calleigh softly asked.

The woman looked up at the person inquiring, with teary red eyes and answered questioningly, "Yes?"

Calleigh eased down on the bench beside the upset woman. Taking a moment before breaking the news that her husband had been killed, Calleigh reached out and placed her hand on top of Lynette's.

"It's over. We found Ed at his boat this afternoon. He was preparing to leave and… he resisted arrest. I'm sorry."

The woman just stared at Calleigh. Then, she looked down at her hands and whispered,

"I can't believe Ed could have possibly done such a thing. Before we married, he loved playing with Ian. I… I just don't understand. I've lost my only child… if I hadn't married…" the woman began weeping softly into her tissue as she covered her face.

Calleigh knew the woman was feeling guilty for the death of her child and wanted to comfort her as much as she could, she tucked her lips and her own eyes began to water, feeling Lynette's pain.

"It's hard to explain why things like this happen," Calleigh offered, feeling the sting of her own loss; the raw emotions were still strong enabling her to identify with the woman in a way. They talked for some time.

* * *

It was Friday morning. Calleigh walked out of her condo with her suitcase and locked the door. Hesitating for a moment, recalling how Horatio had said good night at her door last Christmas, after bringing her home from a team get together. All evening at the party, they danced around each other trying to determine the other's feelings; they had shared a laugh when they both realized what they were doing. Horatio Caine seldom smiled or laughed, but when he did, his smile could light up the world. She missed that so much.

As she reached her car, she took one last look around and knew she'd made the right decision. She had to leave. Forty minutes later, she was out of Miami and Dade County heading north, still thinking about Lynette. _How in the world did Horatio handle confronting the victims? No wonder he was in a melancholy mood most of the time._

After she'd driven for a couple of hours, she took an exit where there were some stores. She needed coffee. Pulling into a convenience store she locked her car and walked inside. Paying the clerk, she exited the store with a large coffee and small sweet roll. As she approached her car parked on the side of the business, she sensed someone walking behind her. Beginning to turn her head to glance back, she felt a sting in her neck. Her hand released the coffee and roll and everything began spinning. She heard a man's deep voice giving instructions to someone else realizing she was being placed in a vehicle. Her brain was trying to make her arms move… to fight back, but it was as if they were made out of lead. They wouldn't move. At one point, it felt as if she was drifting. Briefly, she heard a different sound, but couldn't comprehend well enough to discern what it was before succumbing to the darkness once again.

As the private jet climbed to gain altitude, two men sat facing each other, across the aisle from Calleigh.

"Tell me again why we're doing this," one of the men asked the other.

His companion looked up and answered, "Because he demanded it. The boss said for us to do it, so we just do it." He then closed his eyes and rested his head back on the seat. "Gonna be a long flight, I'd suggest you get some rest."

**TBC…**


End file.
